Until I Let You Go
by Alexokerry
Summary: Ritsu-sensei wants to make Soubi the best fighter unit that Septimal Moon has ever seen. He uses unusual methods that result in the boy being the best there was and he looses his ears the first time.


**I know that this part of Soubi's life has been done, but I wanted to do my take on it. I have two other parts planned out, depending on how many reviews I get.**

**As always, I don't own these characters. I just borrow them, take them out of the box and put them back a lot happier!**

**Until I Let You Go**

Soubi slowly stripped his uniform shirt off. Ritsu-sensei had found another of his deficiencies and decided to teach him what he did wrong with a beating. That situation made the tweener nervous. The last few times he'd been punished, a strange thing happened; his privates became hard and throbbing and by the time the lesson ended he needed to find a quiet place to take care of his problem. He had found an unused store room, went in and pressed his raw back against the wall. With trembling hands he'd carefully pulled his pulsing member out of the tight pants and stroked himself to completion. He just hoped that his guardian wouldn't find out what a pervert he was.

"Soubi-kun," Ritsu-sensei's voice broke through his thoughts. "You're drifting away again. That is a not the right thing for a fighting unit to do. You must have your mind on what is going on around you and not be distracted by sights, sounds or thoughts that demand your attention." He brought the flail down on the slightly marred expanse of the boy's back.

Soubi assumed the position and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent any sound from leaking out. The stiffened leather of the whip cut into his back and he could feel the warmth of his blood as it slowly leaked down his bare back and chest. He moaned softly, deep in his throat.

Ritsu smiled as he felt more than heard the low rumble in the boy's throat. He ran his hand up the bare skin of Soubi's back, reveling in the mix of textures; old scars felt rough under his questing hand, unmarred skin was as soft as the finest silk and fresh marks were slick under his fingers. He could feel his body hardening with desire.

"Soubi," he murmured. "Strip."

The boy turned his head and looked at his master with wide, blue eyes before complying with the unusual request. He slowly stripped off his uniform pants, socks and boxers, leaving his body bare for Sensei's perusal. He shivered in the cool air of the room and tried to hide his growing erection from his guardian. He felt like one of Ritsu-sensei's butterflies: pinned to a board and defenseless.

The older man came up behind him, jammed his knee into the tweener's groin, hard enough to cause the boy to gasp, and began rubbing Soubi's cock and balls against the rough fabric of his slacks. He luxuriated in the feeling of that sweet, unblemished body cradled against his leg.

"Soubi, on your knees and turn around," Ritsu commanded, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out of the confining clothing.

The boy turned around, his lips accidentally sweeping across the exposed organ. Ritsu hissed as those delicate organs brushed against his cock.

"That's it Soubi, open your mouth," he groaned.

The boy opened his mouth and waited for the master to make the next move. The silver-haired man slid his throbbing, hard cock into that warm, moist, willing orifice. The tweener began to explore the pulsing manhood that invaded his mouth.

"Suck on it, boy," Ritsu moaned, grabbing a handful of golden brown hair. "Suck on it very hard. Let me know how much you like it." The sight of his cock sliding in and out between those cherry-red lips caused it to harden even more. But he had no intention on coming in that warm, moist cavern; no he had a different place in mind to seek his gratification. He pulled out and stepped away from the trembling, bare body of his best student.

'_What can I use?'_ he thought to himself. _'I don't dare try to do anything with just Soubi's saliva; it won't lubricate enough and he'll have enough to explain his missing ears without having to worry about explaining an abnormal walk to Nagisa. That dumb cunt.'_ He looked about the room, rejecting various items out of hand until his eyes alighted on a jar of petroleum jelly. While it wasn't the best of things, it would work better than nothing. He opened the jar and scooped out several fingers worth of the slick substance.

"Soubi-kun," he murmured. "Turn around so that you're facing away from me, understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," the boy responded, doing as he was told.

Ritsu positioned the boy on his hands and knees, gently stroking his perfectly rounded ass before dipping his fingers into the crack that hid his sweet little pucker. He could feel the boy stiffen under his ministrations and he became perfectly petrified as one slicked finger started to circle his hole.

"Soubi-kun, relax," Ritsu whispered as he slid that one finger deep inside his student. "This will teach you to be a stronger, better Fighting Unit. You must be able to ignore pain or pleasure, heat or cold. Anything that might distract you will bring you down. You must be able to fight in all circumstances and to pay no attention to everything that might harm your Sacrifice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," the boy responded, forcing himself to relax and to ignore what his guardian was doing behind him. The long, slender finger hit something inside of him that made his legs go weak and his hips to buck. Electrical impulses shot up his body and he fell to his elbows. "Again," he moaned. "Again, Sensei."

"Patience, Soubi. You must learn not to rush anything. Each spell must be done perfectly, whether it's magical or sexual." Ritsu clamped down on his natural reaction. All he wanted to do right then was thrust himself deep into that slender and very willing body and slake his lusts. He worked a second, then a third finger into that tight orifice and stretched them to their fullest. A few more well-placed pokes against the tweener's prostrate and he knew that the boy would accept his thick cock without too much fuss.

He pulled his fingers out, reveling in disappointed whine from Soubi's lips, stood up and walked to the door to his bedroom. He slipped in and grabbed up the pillows from the bed. The first time consummated their relationship; he wouldn't make Soubi stare at the tile floor in his office. No, he intended to see exactly what passed across the face of his ward. He might even close his eyes and pretend that the writhing form beneath him was the boy's mother and not his protégé.

He walked back into the room, threw the pillows down and stripped. Soubi had remained on his knees and elbows, that beautiful ass sticking up in the air, just waiting for him to claim it. He kicked the boy in the ribs, hard but not hard enough to fracture any ribs, and forced him over onto his back.

"Lift your hips up, Soubi-kin," he growled, his arousal making him short and gruff. The boy did as he was told and the pillows were placed under his hips, propping them up to where Ritsu could get to his asshole without turning him into a pretzel. He stopped for a moment and took in the view. Blue eyes were almost all pupil, Soubi's cock lay against his belly and his fine, creamy skin tinted pink with desire. Ritsu fell on him like a ravenous beast.

He licked the exposed skin, the rational part of his mind reminding him to put the bites and hickeys on the boy's torso so that they would be hidden from prying eyes. He attacked the perfect pink buds that pebbled in the cool air of Ritsu's office. A rough push spread Soubi's legs further, tilting his hips up slightly. He positioned his throbbing dick against that virgin entrance and shoved in, hard. He wallowed in the soft cries of pain from the tweener as his chaste hole was breached. He struggled against the hard muscle of Ritsu's body, until that intruding organ hit his sweet spot.

Ritsu moaned as Soubi's body came up off the floor and his hips thrust hard against the older man. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization, each of them listening to an ancient, primal rhythm and reaching for the state of unadulterated bliss. The silver-haired man rode his partner brutally and the boy took everything he could dish out.

"Soubi-kun," Ritsu moaned. "Start reciting your spells."

"Sensei?" the boy responded, his eyes glazed and his mind clouded by the onslaught of sensations.

The older man drew back his hand and slapped the boy across the face. "You heard me, Soubi. Start your spells and let them work. Remember, this is to make you a stronger Fighting Unit. One that will be able to ignore pain and outside distractions in order to protect his Sacrifice." He pulled back his hand and slapped the boy again.

Soubi began chanting the words for the various spells he'd been taught, using small, inelegant, unacceptable words. Sensei slapped him again, harder bringing his mind out of the confused and riled state it had fallen into. The overwrought state that his mind remained in made it very difficult to think. Each word came out in the right sequence but not always the proper name and the more errors he made the harder Sensei struck him. About the sixth time he hit that spot inside of the boy, Soubi's mind went white and he lost consciousness as he came.

The rhythmic tightening and loosening of the boy's rectal muscles nearly drove Ritsu over the edge himself. But he planned on getting his money's worth with this ride. He waited until Soubi quit clamping down on his cock and then started pounding into the boy harder and harder, using every trick he could remember to bring the tweener to a climax again. With the second orgasm, the older man allowed his body to follow its natural inclinations and he exploded into Soubi's tight body, his semen bathing every recess of the nubile form beneath him.

Ritsu rested a moment, pulled out (enjoying the sight of his cum leaking out of his student's body along with a small amount of blood) and scooped the boy up. He carried him the twenty paces into his bedroom, laid him on the bed and crawled in next to him. He covered the two of them up with the high thread count sheets and light-weight wool blankets.

"Soubi-kin," he murmured into the soft, sweat-soaked, golden hair. "I want you to realize that you're mine until I let you go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," he sleepily murmured, lying just on the edge of sleep.

* * *

Soubi raced through the hallways, late for his class again. He came barreling around a corner and nearly took out what he thought was a student. The pale aqua hair, pulled up into twin ponytails made her look much younger than her almost thirty years.

""Be careful, boy!" she snapped, carefully righting herself. She looked at the boy in front of her and noticed the missing ears. "Where …what …why don't you still have your ears?"

"Forgive me, Sensei," he panted. "But I'm late for my next class and if you need to discuss my missing ears, I suggest that you take it up with Ritsu-sensei. He'll be able to give you all the information that you need." He gave the woman a sharp bow and scurried off to the class that Ritsu had almost made him late for.

"Believe me," she muttered ominously. "I will."


End file.
